Madelyn
Español= :"¡Que peluda!" :― Madelyn Madelyn (Apodada Maddie de cariño) es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en la hermana mayor de Andromeda con una curiosa fascinación por las colas de los demás. Aspecto Madelyn viste un abrigo de color café oscuro, una bufanda rayada de colores gris y gris oscuro, shorts magenta y un gorrito de orejeras con una cola de mapache; este está colorada gris y gris oscuro respectivamente. Un poco de su cola esta teñida de azul. Fisicamente le destaca su piel fuschia, su grande cola esponjosa y su marca abdominal de un fuschia más claro. Descripcion Madelyn es la hermana mayor de Andromeda. A diferencia de la obsesión de su hermanita por la astronomía, Madelyn tiene una obsesión más perversa por las colas de los demás. Normalmente vista con varias personas, ella inicialmente complementa la cola de los demás, dejando abierta una situación incomoda, pero con el tiempo empieza a empeorar las cosas, manoseando, decorando, torciendo y varias otras cosas a las colas de los demás que resultan molestas o incluso embarazosas. Debido a esto, varios personajes intentan o alejarse o mantenerse alejada de ella lo más que pueden. Caracter Aunque su obsesión por las cosas la hace algo irritable, ella tiene un gran corazón y siempre quiere hacer sonreír a los demás. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Madelyn con los demas personajes. Amistades TBA Neutral Varios personajes : Aunque una chica de gran corazón, su obsesión por las colas la distancia mucho de una amistad duradera. Enemistades Andromeda : Su hermana menor, no solo Maddie le tuerce la cola sin piedad, pero también le hace bullying por ser "demasiado nerd" y para que haga las cosas bien. Además de que siempre la avergüenza con Nick al hacerle cosas a las colas de ambos. Frases/Gestos :"Podría ser más...esponjosa" :― Sus "complementos" a los demas :"¡Aaaaanda!" :― Cuando ve sus gustos Apariciones Madelyn apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar irónicamente su cola. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 61% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades Madelyn es el nombre de una compañera del creador. |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:Personajes Fuschia Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes Neutrales